While Stefan's away, Damon will play
by LvSingWrite
Summary: Stefan's away to hunt... and well things get heated at Elena's house...  BIG LEMON!


I stood alone in my house watching Damon stalk to towards me but turning at the last minute and going to the liquor cabinet and grabbing the Bourbon and pouring himself a drink.

"What shall we do?" he asked annoyed.

"Whatever" I shrugged walking to the stereo and turning it on.

"What are you doing?" he asked me and I smiled.

"You know you want me" I joked.

"Did someone replace me with Katherine?" he asked worried and I laughed.

"Ass" I shook my head.

"Defiantly not" he poured another drink.

I turned on the music up and he stopped pouring his drink looking at me and then went back to pouring her drink.

I rubbed his arm grabbing his hand and pulled him to the couch as he watched me sipping the drink. I sat on the couch putting my legs up.

Damon's POV

She was seducing me and I liked it. I watched her intently as she raised her legs up in unison and she slid her shorts off and I sat on the coffee watching her as straight face as possible. She stood up and walked across the room and I watched her as she slowly unzipped her sweatshirt and let it fall to the ground as she walked away to the kitchen and set the glass down following her and she had her back to me as she took her shirt off and let it fall to the ground on the floor. I smiled taking off my jacket letting it fall by her shirt. I slid off my shirt and it fell to the ground she jumped onto the island and she danced to the music and I smiled putting my hands on the island looking up at her as she danced so sexy. I jumped up and she looked at me as I stood up slowly next to her and she smiled as a new song came on and she danced jumping up and down and I smiled dancing with her. She was in her underwear,

And matching bra and I smiled grabbing her hands from my neck and she laced her fingers in mine and raised them above our head and she turned and I let her fix her hands in mine and I placed them on the back of my neck as she laid her head on my shoulder with her back to me. I ran my fingers down her arms as we started grinding and I kissed her neck softly as my hands went over her shoulders and wrapping them around her shoulders as I kissed behind her ear breathing softly and she bumped her chest to the music never missing a beat as I moved my hands down her body and over her stomach that was perfectly healed now and I reached her hips and stopped as she moved her hips slower as the music slowed down. She turned in my arms and I never moved my hands. She looked up at me and I felt her nails run along my hair line on my neck and I leaned my forehead on hers and she ran her hands down my neck and over my shoulders her nails softly over my skin and it made me shiver. She continued down my chest and over my stomach and as low as my pants line and she ran her palms slowly pushing her hand from side as the music hit a beat and I pulled my head away and laid it back as her finger tips found my lips and I kissed them softly.

I wanted to push her hard against the island but I would kill her. She drove my sense nuts when she grinded her hips against mine. She took it low putting her knees on the island and I watched her as she undid my jeans and I shook my head as she slid them off my legs and she threw them to the ground. She looked at me and I watched as she pulled down my briefs and I kicked them to the side and watched her hands slid up my legs. She reached my thighs and I groaned as she started administer the a hand job but she added her lips in and I groaned. She pulled away and licked me up and down and I grabbed her chin and pulled her mouth to mine and I kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her body close her body was radiating with passion and sex.

She pulled away slowly and rolled her body against mine and let my fingers trail from her cheek as she pulled away and I watched her with seductive eyes as she did a hot little move here she moved her hips and rolled her body from under her arm and bumped her chest to the music.

She twisted her hips low to the island counter and I smiled as she even did it while lying before me. She moved her left leg up rubbing her thighs together as she let her hands travel up her beautiful body before resting above her head. Her body wriggled under my gaze but it moved still to the music as she breathed my name heavily and kneeled down and she moved looking at me as I grabbed her leg kissing her leg starting up her leg, I kissed her inner thigh and whine as I moved up her stomach biting at her skin and kissing her flat stomach as I reached her bra I slid my hand lower under the bra and ran my fingers over her hard nipples and I pinched teasing them and she yelled in pleasure and it made me smile as I moved the material entirely taking one of her nipples into my mouth teasing and circling it with my tongue and she arched her back and wiggled under my body as I softly bit her nipples and I switched doing the same to the other and she groaned panting heavily. I stopped and she gasped for breathes as I continued up her body to her neck I placed my hand on the side of her neck where the artery was to ignore all temptation as I kissed her neck and sucked on her skin which was salty and sweet has she started to sweat. The energy was building inside both of us and I waited for her to give me the go ahead as her legs wriggled against my sides and her body wiggled beneath me, as I ran my hand down to her soaking pussy. I moved my finger along her folds and teased her clit as I kissed her fiercely.

"Damon… please… stop teasing me" she said between shivers and groans.

I grabbed her underwear and stripped her of it quickly. She pulled her legs onto my hips and I lower my hips against hers and she ran her fingers through my hair and I pushed myself between her slippery folds and I rubbed her up and down and she whined biting her lip and I pushed into her and I groaned feeling her mold around me. She was so tight and I almost lost it but I gained control of my senses and pulled myself out and she pushed her hips to mine as I pushed back in. We gained a rhythm and I kissed her but she was moaning so much that it was hard to keep a long lasting kiss. I groaned as she ran her nails across my skin and she sighed.

"Damon" she cried out cumming grabbing onto me holding me tight and I followed her and I pulled away breathing heavily.

She laid rubbing her legs together in ecstasy and I kissed her shoulder softly as she came down from her high.

I looked at her,

"I did not expect our night to go like that being that you hate me" I said a breath at a time.

"Hate… yea right…" she breathed looking at the ceiling.

"Stefan can't find out" Elena immediately stated scared.  
"Promise…" I waved a hand brushing it off and looking at her.

Elena grabbed her shirt and pull it on and went around grabbing her clothes as I laid in fascination.

"Can't wait for Stefan to go hunting again" I smiled grabbing my pants.


End file.
